Ashigaru Froúrio
Introduction Ashigaru Froúrio is the second oldest son of Hikari Froúrio and twin brother to Izoyoi Froúrio. Like his father history has shinned a negative light on Ashigaru. He is known as The Little Traitor due to the fact that he did not join the marines like other members of his family, but instead became a pirate. He is known as a Gurentaika making him a high mark for the marines. As you can probably guess Ashigaru is not his real name. Ashigaru is the name he took once he left the marines and became a pirate. His real name is Hikari the second. He was named after his father, but once he stepped off on his path he threw that name away. The only name he needs now is Ashigaru. Appearance Ashigaru is a young man with a very plain looking face. He has very angry eyes that have golden iris that shine like the moon. His black hair is combed down to cover the top of his face. Ashigaru is a man of irony and as a result he wears a white marine uniform when he sails out at sea. He has a white t-shirt with the marine logo on the back, a pair of dark blue pants, brown boots, and a jacket with the word justice written on the back. Ashigaru stands six feet tall which makes him taller than his father, but equal height to his twin. He has a muscular build, but his body is all around proportioned. His skin is slightly tanner than his brother, due to the amount of time he spends outside, and he has the word justice tattooed onto the back of his right hand. Personality Ashigaru is a very moral person, but he also believes in personal freedom. He sees the world government as too controlling and that their hypocrisy is disgusting. The reason he became a pirate was to make a statement to his family and live the life he always wanted. He sails across the sea getting into fights, starting adventures, and hammering evil marines as he pleased. It should be noted that Ashigaru does not think that all pirates are the good guy. He sees them as more corrupt than the marines. However their freedom and lack of common structure allows them to identify as different groups. This prevents Ashigaru form simply labeling the entire group evil. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Ashigaru uses Shattering Rock Style Martial Arts Physical Strength Ashigaru was born with superhuman strength at the level you would expect from a Froúrio. Not only that but eleven genes allowed him to advance at a much greater rate than a normal human. However all of that is potential strength. Ashigaru gained his super strength though hard work and training. As a boy he began to train himself by picking up adult cows. This was seen as a amazing feat by others, but for him it was child's play, and literally that. He would often challenge his older brother and later his younger brothers to a gain of cow lifting. They would compete to see who can lift the a cow the most. Later however Ashigaru moved from lifting cows to lifting cars, tanks, or whatever got stuck in the mud. He would use his strength as a tool in order to make money to buy candy for him and his siblings. Eventually he got a part time job loading up ships with heavy loads and helping out the Eastern Blues company by moving marooned ships. Before Ashigaru left the marines he got into a fight with his captain, Captain Onibushi, the giant. During the fight him and Onibushi got into a epic final attack where Onibushi punched with all his strength. Ashigaru matched the giant's punch with one of his own. The force from the punch blew Onibushi's hand backwards giving Ashigaru the opportunity to knock him out. Agility Ashigaru is fast on his feet. During his fight with Onibushi he was able to dodge her rapid club strikes with relative ease. To put it in perspective he was able to dodge attacks from a gigantic spike club that struck at the speed of a old school Gatling gun, 700 strikes per minute. He is also capable of jumping fifty feet into the air. Another feat of agility noted toward Ashigaru is his Storm Drum Attack. When useing Storm Drum Ashigaru jumps into the air and attacks with his fist so fast that it looks like he has more than one pair of arms. His attacks match the speed of his old captain Onibushi and hit with seven hundred strikes per minute. The force from the attack is so great that the recoil can keep Ashigaru suspended in the air as long as he continues to attack. Endurance During Ashigaru's battle with Onibushi he was able to dodge the rapid hammer attack. However later his foot got caught into a stone and he was smashed by the massive club. Ashigaru was able to take seven hundred blows from a giant spiked club and still get back up, though he was grievously injured. Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Ashigaru or better yet Hikari Froúrio Jr was born the second son of of Hikari Froúrio and Kurayami Froúrio. He is also the twin brother to Izoyoi Froúrio. Naturally being a member of the Froúrio family, Ashigaru was raised with a strong sense of justice and a connection to the marines. His father had quit the organization, but its presence still loomed over the family. Ashigaru grew up on the word of Justice and the tainted bread of war. His mother and father where both mercenaries who fought for money, but they would only take jobs they considered honorable. This gave Ashigaru a good view on the world. He saw the Justice that marines believed in, but also the fact that justice did not connect directly to the world government. Most of Ashigaru's life was spent training, but not in the sense one would think. He and his siblings would play games with each other that would involve training and their own natural competitive nature made them work hard. From lifting cows, to racing up hills, to challenging the local monster population to fights the young Froúrio would stay busy challenging themselves. As Ashigaru grew older however he began to focus his exercise. He, like his brother, dreamed of joining the marines and once he turned fourteen he gained his change. Ashigaru joined the marines at the tender age of fifteen, he used a few loopholes and the word of a few of his father's friends to get inside the organization. As a Chore Boy the young Froúrio was well on his way to becoming a legendary marine. His strength however made itself known and withing six months he was promoted to Seaman Apprentice. However this is as far as Ashigaru would go. During the next six months Ashigaru was assigned to The Oni, a marine war ship, under captain Onibushi. Under her care Ashigaru began to fight pirates in the Western Blues and started to see true battle. However he also ran into a World Noble for the first time. It was during this time that Ashigaru experience the dark underside of the World Government. He watched as a women was gunned down in the streets for trying to protect her daughter. He also watched as the world noble made free men slaves and flaunted his status over everyone else. The thing that struck him the most however was the fact that the World Noble had called Elves dogs with pointed ears. Ashigaru could not help but think about his own mother. The final straw however was pulled when the World Noble attempted to murdered a young boy to gain a devil fruit. The World Noble had came to the island following the rumor of a devil fruit appearing on it. When he arrived he had the marines search out the user and eventually they found the young boy. Ashigaru was present in the guard protecting the world noble when he attempted kick off the young boy's head. Ashigaru could not stand by and simply let that happen and as a result he jumped in and ruined the World Nobles plan. At the end of the day Ashigaru became a wanted criminal and a pirate on his fifteenth birthday. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Ashigaru vs Onibushi (won) Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are NOT 'from this wiki that are related to this page 'Help and Advice To create your new character. 1. COPY THE ENTIRE LAYOUT except the template above and the Help and Advice section. 2. PASTE INTO YOUR NEW PAGE Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Froúrio Family Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Former Marine Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:LordNoodle WIP Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Main Protagonist Category:LordNoodleXIV HC Category:Wooden Dragon Pirates Category:Gurentaika